Halloween Scream
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: I’m in a very Halloweeny mood lately so I decided while on an extremely high sugar rush to put together a little Care Bear Halloween fic with some guest appearances by my favorite people. Oh did I forget to mention...no fluff, no Fauna. Enjoy


I'm in a very Halloweeny mood lately so I decided (while on an extremely high sugar rush) to put together a little Care Bear Halloween fic with some guest appearances by my favorite people.

Oh did I forget to mention...no fluff, no Fauna. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Care Bears or the Cousins or the guest stars.

Playful Heart Monkey burst into the Hall of Hearts arms held high, a huge grin on his face "Happy Halloween everyone!" Actually looking around now, he fell to the ground Anime style when he realized the hall was completely empty. Getting up he ran back outside to find someone to wish a happy Halloween to. His quest lead him to the caring meter where he found Bright Heart and Tender Heart checking the gears. "Happy Hallow..."

"Playful Heart shhhh! I'm trying to listen. Tender Heart said he heard a strange humming coming from the Caring Meter this morning."

Lowering his voice he tried again, "Happy Halloween." They didn't seem to notice him. Feeling rejected he went in search of someone else. Someone more fun.

"Hey look, it's Grumpy." The monkey cousin bounded towards Grumpy, who at the time was carrying a huge crate of eggs. "Are you dressing up as the Eater bunny for Halloween?"

Grumpy scowled at him, "True Heart asked me to restock the restock the Hall of Hearts kitchen. And why would I dress up for Halloween. I haven't done that since I was a cub." To avoid angering Grumpy further, Playful Heart backed away slowly.

"Okay bad idea. There has to be someone who is happy it's Halloween." Sitting on a cloud, he put a studious look on his face and began to run down the list of the Care Bear family.

30 minutes later...

"AAAHHHHHAAAA! I HAVE IT! I SHALL FIND BIRTHDAY BEAR!" So proud of himself for thinking of the one bear who would find any reason to party, he forgot to watch where he was going and collided with Swift Heart. The pumpkin she was carrying went flying in the air and landed on Playful Hearts head. It smashed and little birdies and stars began playing a game of tag while circling his injured cranium.

"Great now I have to go back down to Earth and get another pumpkin. You okay?"

He started laughing, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedileeedee, and there they are a standin in a row. Bum bum bum, big ones small ones some as big as your head..."

"Oyvay. Come on you nut job, Tender Heart wants to see us. He better make it fast though, I still have my pumpkin to carve."

"Easy squeezy lemon pleasy?" Swift Heart just shook her head and dragged the Cousin to the Hall of Hearts. It wasn't until they reached the door that Playful Heart began to talk normally again and realized what Swift Heart had said.

"You're celebrating Halloween? I could hug you." He wrapped his arms around Swift Heart, lifting her off the ground.

Conversation stopped in the Hall of Hearts as the family watched Swift Heart have the air squeezed out of her. "If you two will take your seats, we need to discuss something a little more important then Halloween." Swift Heart fell with a thud and covered her ears. She knew what was coming

Playful sorta stood there for a second dumfounded. Then in a voice so high pitched you'd think only dogs could here it, (kinda like Jack when he gets mad on Will and Grace) he screamed, "Nothing is more important then Halloween! How could you say that! You insensitive noodle head! Fine if no one wants to celebrate with us, me and Swift Heart will have our own celebration." Stomping his foot for emphasis, he reached down, grabbed Swift Heart and retreated from the HOH.

"Okay so what exactly are we doing again?" Playful Heart poured some more things into his already bubbling cauldron.

"We need to get the others into the holiday spirit. So we are going to build a haunted house. But in order to make it really scary, we're gonna need help from the best. So, I'm summoning Jack Skellington to help us out."

"Don't you think he's gonna be a tad busy."

He looked at Swift Heart confused, "How do you figure?"

She casually inspected her paw, "Oh I don't know, seeing as it's HALLOWEEN, YOU'D THINK THE KING OF THE PUMPKIN PATCH WOULD BE GETTING EVERYTHING READY FOR TONIGHT!"

Playful stared at her with a blank expression. "So what's your point?"

"Never mind. Just cast your spell."

"Summoning Swift Heart, summoning."

"Whatever. Just be careful not to get your cape caught on anything." Playful Heart had dressed up in his Batman costume and had persuaded Swift Heart to be Robin, even though she is a girl.

Climbing upon his stool next to the cauldron, he began his summoning. He raised his arms dramatically, glanced briefly at the words in front of him, cleared his throat and...

"JACK. GET YOUR SKELETON BUTT UP HERE AND HELP US." emitted from his mouth.

Swift Heart starred at him slack jawed, "That's it. All that work and that's it. If I wasn't a Care Bear Cousin I'd..."

"Shhh, some things happening." The lights in Playful Hearts house had begun to flicker on and off just as a strong wind whistled by, blowing his windows open. As the lights flickered and the windows clacked, the cauldron began to rock, it's contents bubbling in anticipation. Giving one final shudder, the cauldron fell silent, the green liquid inside bubbling up about 2 ft. From that green goup emerged a smooth white globe, followed by black scraggly shoulder pads, and a skinny long, stripped tuxedo clad body. The skeletons arms were crossed over his chest, like a mummy, his eye sockets closed. When he finished emerging from the cauldron, a green smoke rose to swirl around him.

"Umm Jack? Are you okay?" Playful Heart tugged on the tails of his jacket. Jack's eye sockets snapped open, an evil grin spread across his face showing his yellow teeth. Throwing back his head he let out a maniacal laugh that caused Playful Heart to scream and jump into Swift Hearts arms.

"Who summoned me from Halloween Town?" The Pumpkin king leaned forward, still with the evil look on his face and his arms poised like claws ready to pounce.

Swift Heart dumped her fellow cousin on the ground while pointing an accusing finger. "He did it! He did it! It was all him!"

Jack fixed his gaze upon Playful Heart. His fur went from bright orange to pale yellow in a matter of seconds. Jack moved himself real close and caught Playful's eyes with his own..er eye sockets anyway.

Straightening right before Playful Heart fainted, he smiled at the two cousins. "So what can I do for you?"

"Wwweeee wweeee weerrree hoopp hopp hoppiiin..."

"What my monkey friend is trying to say is this," Swift Heart takes a deep breath,

"PlayfulHeartandIreallyliketocelebrateHalloweenbutwhiletryingtogetourfamilymemberstocelebratewithustheypushedusasidelikeanoldglove. Soooooooooooooooooooowewerehopingyoucouldhelpuscreateareallyspookyhauntedhasuetoscarethecrapouttathem."

"Uhuh, well let's start by talking about 15 miles slower."

"Miles?"

"Yes my tree swinging friend. Second," he stated while raising a bony finger in the air, "we must find the perfect location to set up our 'House of Terror.'"

Playful Heart having regained his composure thought about a good spot to have the "House of Terror." "Hmmm. It would have to be somewhere scary, close by, and has lots of potential. Hmmm..." His eyes lit up as if lightning had just struck his brain. "I just thought of the perfect place. Quickly Robin," he pointed to the door, "to the bat mobile." Jumping off his stand caused him to trip on his cape and face plant. Jack and Swift Heart starred at him. "I told you to be careful with the cape. This is why you can't have nice things."

"Has he always been like this?"

"For as long as I've known him."

After recovering from his embarrassing, yet highly amusing fall, Playful Heart conjured up a cloud mobile and drove to his "perfect spot." Right to the front door of No Hearts castle.

"It's happened, it's finally happened. You've lost your mind completely!"

"Okay Jack all you have to do is scare No Heart away for a night. Then we can use his castle. The others are already scared to death of this place." Swift Heart fell to the ground with a huge sweat drop looming over her head.

"He didn't hear a word I said. Figures. Oh well, if you can't beat 'um join 'um." Getting to her feet. She straightened her costume and went over to listen to Playful Heart's plan.

Jack was not one bit pleased with this plan. He was going to feel so humiliated, he hoped none of his friends back in Halloween Town hear about it. Straightening his jacket he knocked on the massive door. No Heart himself answered the door. "What the devil do you want. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Grinning Jack spread his arms wide, "I love you. Give me a hug." Screaming like a girl, No Heart ran off the thunder clouds surrounding his castle.

"Great job Jack. Let's go inside and scope out the area."

"I hope No Heart has a big liquor stash. It's gonna take a lot of alcohol to make me forget this one."

Me: No Jack! Absolutely no alcohol. You'll set a bad example.

Jack: But Esther, that was disturbing.

Me: yes it was, but still no alcohol. Or else I'll take away your plans to take over Hanukkah

Jack: OKAY OKAY, I PROMISE NO alcohol.

Swift Heart looked to the sky, "who are you talking to?"

"The writer, didn't you hear her?"

"Ssuurree..." Jack followed Playful Heart inside. "I'm surrounded by insane people. That's it, I'm putting in a transfer to the Gummi Bears."

"So, what do you think? Can I pick 'um or what?"

"Yes this place will work very nicely." They were in the dark entrance hall of No Hearts castle. The cavernous space mad their voices echo up to the rafters. Spider webs crowded the corners as bats hung from the chandelier. A cold wind blew through the castle, making the hallways whistle and moan. In the distance, the three could hear the lightning pit crackling.

Jack clacked/clapped his boney hands together, "No time like the present. Let's get started." A bag filled with haunted house decorations appeared in front of the trio. Grabbing whatever they saw first they got to work. Swift Heart set up the fog machines in the hallways that would help conceal the spookers. Jack, being the tallest, helped to hang strobe, black, and red lights. Playful Heart hid spooky things around corners that would scare anyone who glimpsed them out of the corner of their eye. It took them 3 hours before the haunted house was ready and they still had one more job to do. "We must go and get people to scare the Care Bear family."

Swift Heart grinned evilly and produced a rolled up piece of paper from her costume. "I made a list of the scariest people ever, first we have Inuyasha, second Nightcrawler, Joker, Long John Silver the Cyborg, and the scariest of them all...BARNEY!"

Playful Heart and Jack screamed at the mention of the last person. Everyone in their right mind would be scared of him. "And of course, Jack will be in there somewhere."

"Of course, cause I'm Jack the pumpkin king..." "Stop singing!" He stopped and threw a capsule on the ground that produced green smoke. When it cleared, the characters from Swift Heart's list were standing in No Hearts castle.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga, ready to attack. "Where the hell am I, what happened to Kagome?"

Barney laid his ugly purple hands on Inuyasha's shoulder, 'You shouldn't play with swords. You could poke someone's eye out. I think I need to sing the I Love You song. I love you, You love me..."

"Stop singing demon, WIND SCAR!" Barney shattered into a million pieces. The remaining people in the room formed a circle holding hands and moved clockwise singing, "ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked witch, ding dong the wicked which is dead."

Inuyasha raised Tetsaiga again, "What did I say about singing?" They stopped, all except for the Joker who for the first time noticed "Batman" in the room. "Ahh Batman, Trick or Treat?"

Playful Heart looked confused, "Umm... Treat?"

"Ooh sorry, I'm all out. But you can have this laughing gas bomb instead. Hahhaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Swift Heart grabbed it in mid-air and tossed it out the window.

Jack decided he needed to get everyone's attention. Pulling down his lower jaw, he made a noise that sounded like it was half growl half roar. But it did the job. "I've called you all here to create a haunted house for the Care Bear family. This diagram explains it all," he passed around sheets of paper that explained how he had come to be here and what they were going to do. "Are there any questions? Yes Inuyasha."

"Is there going to be any ramen involved?"

"No no no! You don't have ramen in a haunted house. What are you from the feudal era or something?"

"Actually Jack.."

"Never mind, if you want to get this over with by next Halloween, I suggest someone goes to Care-A-Lot and gets the Care Bears and Cousins."

"I'll go. I'm the one who started this whole thing in the first place." Going into the original cloud mobile, Playful Heart returned to Care-A-Lot. All the while humming, "dunananananana dunananana Batman."

Meanwhile, Tender Heart had almost finished giving his speech about using Downy in the washing machine instead of Tide. (This was the subject that was more important then Halloween) "and if you insist on using spring breeze then I suggest you..."

An orange and black blur came charging into the HOH. "Hurry everyone, Swift Heart's been captured by No Heart." The family leapt at an opportunity to stop listening to Tender Heart. When he passed the monkey on the way out, Tender Heart stopped, sniffing, "Hey. Your costume smells like spring breeze downy!"

Grumpy reached back and grabbed the obsessed bear. "Let it go Tender Heart."

Playful Heart lead the charge to No Heart's Castle. "Quick through those doors." The entire care bear family charged through the doors and were met with complete darkness.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Why do I smell burnt toast?"

"And lasagna?"

Just then, one of the black lights came on, revealing the room to be swathed in fog. In the center loomed a huge cauldron, spilling over with purple fog. Without warning, Jack shot up out of the cauldron, the white parts of his body glowing eerily in the light. Chortling one of his bone chilling cries he advanced on the Care Bears. They in turn screamed and headed down the nearest hallway.

"I think we lost him."

"Yeah but you found me." Looking behind them, they saw Inuyasha sitting on the door frame. "Get out of here before I kill you!" Tender Heart approached him, "are you angry about something. Do you need a hug?" Yelling in frustration he charged Tender Heart, "Why does everyone want to hug me!"

The group screamed in fear and continued running. Right before they entered the room at the end of the hall, Nightcrawler teleported in front of them, sulfur smoke and all. "Vere are you going mein friends. Don't you vant to stay for a bite," He grinned revealing his vampire like canines. Changing tactics and still screaming, they changed directions and headed for No Hearts kitchen.

It was bathed in a red light. The stove was on and the cabinets open. A dark form was bent over, digging through the cabinets on the lower level. Whatever it was straightened, holding several round objects. The Care Bears watched as it turned around, revealing a cyborg. "Ahoy there lads and lasses, can oi interest you in some soup. Oim using thee foinest heads this side of the galaxy." Brave Heart gulped, "Heads?" Looking on the counter there were indeed severed heads. "Ahh! I'd rather have pickled beats. Let's get out of here." Long John turned his arm into the sharp gadget form and stabbed at them. "Your not goin anywhere."

Screaming and running for their lives, the care bears dashed out of the kitchen. In the next room before they even knew what was going on, a bombardment of firecrackers with Joker faces on them began to rain down. A maniacal laugh was heard from above before a clown in a purple tuxedo dropped amongst them. The strobe light started going off, making the Joker look even crazier.

"Anyone for a game of catch?" He pulled a huge bomb out from behind his back and began tossing it up and down. The Care Bear family fled yet again and found themselves back in the main room.

"Is everyone okay?" Noble Heart asked.

"What the heck was all of that. I didn't see No Heart or Swift Heart anywhere." But before anyone had a chance to respond to Bright Heart, a grinding sound was heard.

"Wha...wha...what's that?"

"It sounds like a," something with a white hockey mask came at them swinging a chain saw, "A CHAIN SAW STARTING UP! RUN!" They couldn't even if they wanted to. Whatever it was was circling them extremely fast, still wielding the chain saw.

"Quick Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, form a circle and get ready to stare it."

They did as True Heart instructed. "Get ready...set.. Care Bears Stare!"

A rainbow of lights forced out into the darkness around he Care Bear family. The creature was hit almost instantly, and was flung back into a wall. The impact caused the mask to fall off, giving everyone a good view of Swift Heart's face.

"Hang on. Everyone stop." As soon as the stares stopped, the lights came on and the Care Bear family was approached by the hysterically laughing people, and Playful Heart who had been in the house. "Hah! Maybe now you'll listen to me and make time for Halloween."

"You mean this was all your idea?" The monkey nodded, obviously pleased with himself.

"It was your fault we were scared to death!" His smile vanished when he saw the looks his family were giving him. "Uhoh."

"Get him!" Playful Haert ran as fast as his monkey legs could carry him. Swift Heart had recovered from her beating and had wandered over to Jack and the others.

"Thanks everyone. I'm sure no ones going to forget this years Halloween."

"You are quite welcome. Now what do you say we all go out for pizza and beer."

Me: Jack! What did I say!

Jack: Fine, just pizza.

"I want Ramen on mine."

"My dear dog eared compadre. You do not put ramen on pizza."

"I can put on whatever I want clown boy. Who's gonna stop me."

"Hey! Vhat about an anchovy jalapeno pizza with horse raddish dipping sauce."

"Shut your yap ya teenager. We be havin pepperoni and mushroom."

As the spookers argued over what type of pizza they wanted, and the Care Bears chased down Playful Heart, Swift Heart quietly exited No Hearts castle.

"Happy Halloween Everyone." Turning into a bat, she flew across the moon as spooky music plays in the background.

yeah so that's my random little fic. I know it's not one of my best pieces of work but I found it slightly amusing, and fun to write. Hope on some level you enjoyed it. :) :) :) :) :) :)

P.s. How many of you are trick or treating and what are you going as. I will be the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz because, "If I only had a brain." lol yeah!


End file.
